Unity
by RQK
Summary: What if WallE and Eve met years before, when he had not yet found the plant? How will it effect their relationship? How will they tackle the same situations? My take on this premise. AU
1. Genesis

Genesis

It had been the most wonderful time of his life. It was not the same for her. He found everything he wanted. She found nothing she wanted. Today was a very bad day for him. Today was a normal day for her.

On the day they met, a sandstorm had forced the both of them to retreat to his home. She had a lot of fun with his knick-knacks. And that movie, she didn't understand all of it but it did not stop her from enjoying it.

He had been very sad when it was time for her to go. She could see this expression on him, but could not figure out why he carried it.

She told him that she would be back next year. She didn't know why she said it, but it seemed to calm him down a little, and that was what she wanted.

She turned toward the ship that had touched down behind her, and she noticed he was inching up behind her. This would not do.

He was devastated when she told him that he couldn't follow. "Goodbye," was her last word before she was taken to the ship. It was a terrible sight for him

He could not follow, that sentence cycled through his mind many times before he came to a conclusion. He could not be with her, no matter how hard he tried.

A year would be well worth the wait, but would he be able to survive without her?

These were the new thoughts that plagued him as the rocket roared to life, defeating the silence that had long covered the land in an unseen veil.

The rocket lifted into the air, on its way back to space. And just as it grazed the roof of the sky, the longest year he would ever have began.

Eve left for a place he could not reach, and this left Wall•E heartbroken.


	2. Gloom

Gloom

It was a very long year for Wall•E. Each day seemed to last one-thousand life-times. She was his only thought. This thought was the only thing keeping him company. It was the only thing that got him through his day.

On an off day, he could make a thousand cubes by himself, which would be considered a feat if anyone else could be there to think about it. Now even if he tried, he could only produce as many cubes as there were bars on his charge display.

Of course he could not stop, because he was not told to stop, and he could not be told to stop because there was no one to tell him to stop. And because there was no one to tell him, it created a sense of loneliness. He was alone, and he knew it.

He missed her very much. He knew it was improbable, but still he hoped she felt the same way.

For the first time in his life, he noticed the days grow shorter, and then longer again. Likewise they grew colder, then warmer before it came to the exact conditions that they first met in.

There were times when he questioned her words. _Were they just said to make me feel better? Was she trying to get rid of me?_

Over the latter part of the year, he tried to learn some English, because he wanted to be able to communicate with her. After hearing some of the words she said, he found his limited vocabulary was no longer enough.

He had learned basic words, enough to give names to the many objects he had. By extension he also found out what they did.

He was grateful his limited knowledge of computers was enough to get him what he wanted.

It would soon be time to put his speech to the test, the day was coming.


	3. Landing

Landing

The day had finally arrived, and Wall•E's patience had almost run thin; he could barely wait any longer.

But he would persevere, because it was all he could do.

He waited, and waited, and waited some more. Nothing happened for many hours.

Once again, he began to have doubts about the last words she said, and in an effort to stay his ground, he shook them off. But as the hours passed by they kept coming back.

He was almost at the point of listening to those doubts.

And then he heard a noise. It sounded as if the fires had escaped past the gates of hell and fell onto the barren earth. It was the noise he had been listening so carefully for.

It wasn't as loud as he remembered it, and he found out why. Beyond the Axiom's cradle landed a ship that shone white, just like her.

Why it had landed so far away this time was beyond him, he simply couldn't figure out why it wouldn't be in the same place.

It was a long way over there, longer than he remembered traveling, but to him it would be the shortest distance he had ever crossed.

Wall•E zoomed across the wasteland as fast as his treads could take him. He did not stop even as the ship took off into the distance, and not even when the harsh terrain began to register a pain sensation in his receptors.

And then he saw it, and stopped. It shot like a bullet through the sky, shining against the rays of the sun that made it through the cloud cover.

Eve had returned to Earth.


	4. Pursuit

Pursuit

She saw him, and for a moment, her eyes went wide, surprised he had remembered her. He just sat there looking at her with those same eyes he had when they first met.

This was going to conflict with her directive. She had to lose him. Eve began to float away.

"Evah?" Wall•E tried to get her attention, and it worked; she froze.

"Wall•E." She acknowledged with a wave, before continuing on her way to the city.

He melted, _she said it so beautifully_! Something he would never be able to do. But when he recovered he wished she hadn't. He would have been able to see where she disappeared to.

She had left him; he had to go find her.

Wall•E searched every corner of the city he could think of. Every vehicle, every room, even every trash tower was searched. He found nothing.

When a sandstorm suddenly blew up, he had to find shelter. He would not be able to make it back to the truck; he had to go to an abandoned building instead.

"Evah!" He called into the amber fog, half hoping to get some kind of reply.

From the floor above, Eve recognized the voice. She could see the sandstorm through the window, and it took her no more than a second to figure out why he was calling for her.

With the inability to go anywhere or do anything else, she decided she would see how Wall•E was reacting.

She peeked at him from behind a corner. He was rolling back and forth, calling her name again and again. She found his behavior, odd, too say the least. It was cute, what he did. It was much more so amusing.

Eventually, Wall•E gave up, assuming the worst. "Why Evah?" He began to lament. "Why go? In sand-s-storm?" He had found a word to describe the phenomenon. "Now Evah gone… forever…"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a sense of pride. He considered this a mouthful. The situation gave him a lot to say. But already he wished the situation never happened, as he came to a revelation.

"Evah gone. Wall•E alone."

Alone? Why did Eve know this word? Why did it tug at the back of her mind? Why was it so familiar?

His revelation soon became a revelation for her too. Alone.


	5. Solitary

Solitary

She didn't realize it at first, but the word was all too familiar with her. Alone.

There was always this feeling she had while on the Axiom. Every time she felt it she would simply shrug it off, because after all emotions such as these were useless. But no matter how many times this happened it always came back.

It was worse now that there was a word to describe it.

The humans on the ship where too mesmerized with their computers, they didn't even know she existed. When she went through the hallways, not a single robot paid her any mind. They had work to do.

Not even her sisters had time for her. Being Probe One, the "special one", she was sometimes ostracized from her sisters' activities. To this day she could not figure out how they could even consider having the emotions necessary to even consider doing that to her. Maybe they were too subtle for them to know.

She realized with this, everyone was alone on the ship. They were so close together but couldn't be any further apart from each other.

It was then she realized the one thing she had in common with the trash compactor, who she was a complete opposite in every way except this one.

They both shared this feeling, one way or another.

Eve was alone in a crowd.

Wall•E was alone in nothing.

She couldn't stop herself from muttering it. "Alone."

Wall•E heard her say the word, and began to turn around. In his mind everything came together really quickly. She was not in the sandstorm. She wasn't dead. She was behind him listening to him lament about something that never happened. "Evah?"

She was brought back to reality, realizing that he had heard her. It was a moment before she came out from behind the corner, and another moment before she looked him in the eye. "Eve… alone too." She said finally.

Wall•E paused for a moment before replying. "No alone." He paused again, the next word was a bit tough for him. "To…get…her." He said extending his hand.

For what seemed like a long time, she stared at the hand, taking in what he had just said. And then she took it with a nod. "Together."

He had to wait for the sandstorm to pass. And she had to wait for the sandstorm to pass.

They decided to wait out the sandstorm, together.


	6. Change

Change

Over the course of the few hours Eve spent with Wall•E, her opinion of not only him, but also her opinion of her own life had changed.

Everyone was alone on the Axiom, and she would be the only real exception.

For the first time in a really long while, she didn't feel alone. She felt different, like someone wanted her company. And the culprit was looking at her with those adoring eyes of his.

Of course, she had a directive to fulfill, but she figured it wouldn't be that hard to set aside some time for company.

Now that she thought about it, her searches were always fruitless anyways. She already had her doubts if she would ever succeed, and in just a few hours that doubt had increased in size.

It was a promise. The last day of her visit would be theirs.

For five days she searched, and for the first time, they seemed to go on for what went an eternity. Was it the thought of futility that made the day lengthen? Or was she merely anxious for the final day to come?

Eve tried to not think about it, because it would make the day go even longer. She didn't want that.

Then as the final day was about to arrive, Eve gained a "spring in her step", or however the phrase went. She could not take steps, as she had no feet, but that turned out to be an advantage sometimes.

When the evening sky began its stretch from horizon to horizon, she began to make her final rounds. Normally this was saved for a couple hours before her departure, but this was special.

Then Eve heard mechanical whirring behind her, and while her instinct told her to fire her gun, she held it back. She knew what it was.

"Evah!" the little robot chimed as she turned to meet him. He still had his cooler with him. He was going home from work.

She thought for a second. _I can't wait any longer. Why not call it a day like he did? What would be the harm? Who will know?_

Eve had not initially noticed he had extended his hand, inviting her to join him. When she finally noticed it was there, she had already made up her mind.

She took the hand and called it a day. It was their time now.


	7. Tradition

Tradition

They had known each other for decades now.

Every year before Eve would come to Earth, both found they became more cheerful. Eve's sisters began to notice a change in her demeanor days before departure.

Once every year when Eve came to Earth, he was there to meet her.

The last day of the year was always theirs. Sometimes however, it was more than one day.

The night before her departure, they would always watch a movie together. Every time it would be the same movie, and every time Eve would not notice Wall•E fold his hands together.

The morning after their sleep cycles were complete they would go outside and watch the sunrise. Each time they could see more and more of the sun creep out from beneath the horizon.

Each year the cloud cover seemed to become thinner and thinner, though neither of them noticed.

One year he took her to a spot he had found long ago. He learned it was called a "park". They watched the sunset there from a bench at the edge of the playground there.

One year he led her to the top of the tallest trash tower, and showed her the best view of the city she had ever seen. She wondered if it was because she had someone to share this with that made it special.

One year, she took him and flew through the sky like he had seen her do many times before.

One year while watching the movie, they started dancing to Wall•E's favorite tune when it came to the screen. From the moment Cornelius put on his Sunday clothes, their waltz began.

One year while Eve was away, Wall•E found something unusual. It was something he didn't recognize. It was a small brown object. Even weirder was the fact it could move.

"Hal." He decided to call it, in the absence of a name.

That same year, he found a small green object in a refrigerator. This time he knew what it was called. He picked it up and placed it in a boot. It would be a neat addition to his collection of items.

And with that Wall•E took the plant home.


	8. Origin

Origin

Hal was seven hundred years old, but it felt like he was two years old.

He was one of the few that were in stasis before the planet became so desolate.

For a cockroach, he was very intelligent. What would sound like gibberish to many others of his species registered as sentences to him.

Before stasis, he had caught the humans saying a lot of things from his cage in the lab. "Forthwright", "Buy n' Large", "Axiom", "Rain Machine", "Evacuation", "Operation Clean-up", and "Operation Recolonize" were the most prominent things he heard them say.

He was broken out of stasis when a piece of debris fell from the ceiling and struck the console, shutting it off.

When he emerged into the world a short while afterwards, he could not believe what he saw.

The world had changed since he last saw it. Now it was barren, tarnished, and brown.

It was brown, just like him.

Hal remembered a time when the world was lush with vibrant colors, filled with various sounds, and full of wonderful smells.

Now everything looked the same, sounded the same, and smelled the same. It looked like there was no hope for that world to return.

There was one exception, and at the moment he was rolling into the truck, drenched from head to tread.

"Go away, r-rain!" Wall•E tried pleading to the sky, as if it would stop when asked.

_Wait a minute… rain? Was… that what the phenomenon was called_? Suddenly a lot of things he had heard long ago made sense.

Hal decided to subdue the thought for the time being. He scampered onto his master as he closed the door, and set what looked like a boot aside.


	9. Prelude

Prelude

He set the boot at the foot of the truck. There it would be in a place with more than enough sunlight, and plenty of rain.

And it would always be close by, close enough to be considered "part of the collection".

He went out to find more of those treats his little friend liked so much. He didn't know what they were called but he could recognize them pretty easily.

He could not wait to see Eve.

When she came a few months later, he showed her something unusual.

Eve watched as it crept up her arm, then giggled when it chased the rings of light in her neck.

_What an amusing little creature that is_, Eve thought.

With a wave, Eve turned to leave for her directive, but suddenly Wall•E stopped her.

"One… more." He motioned her to follow.

Without question she happily obliged. They went around to the front of the truck, fully exposed to the sunlight.

There she saw it. It was a boot, with something green sticking out of it. It looked so fragile, this thing.

If there was one thing Eve had learned, it was that doubt can change the way someone thinks, and since she had a very big one about ever finding a plant, she simply wasn't sure.

This looked so familiar to her, yet in her mind something told her it was fake. _This isn't real._

There was only one way to be sure.

She scanned it, and suddenly a green light flashed on her chest. It couldn't be anything else now.

Eve froze, rising slowly into the air, then in a flash, a compartment opened up, and the plant was quickly pulled into the chamber. The doors snapped shut, her fins and head retracted into her body, and her now inactive body fell to the ground in a thud.


	10. Dispair

Despair

It was a very bad time for Wall•E.

It all happened so fast, by the time he could collect his thoughts it was already over.

Wall•E didn't know what to do. He tried shaking her, calling her name, anything he though would wake her up.

When those failed, he tried a different tactic. He took her up to the top of his truck.

Constantly checking the position of the sun, he carefully positioned her on top of the truck. Then, checking the sun one last time, he rolled back.

To this day he still didn't know how she worked. It was beyond his knowledge, so he went with his instinct. His life was maintained by the sun, maybe that burning ball in the sky held the answer.

For days he waited. For a sound, a voice, a sign, something.

A sandstorm blew up, and he protected her with a garbage bin, while he sat outside and took it full force.

A thunderstorm blew up, and he fetched an umbrella to keep her dry. He was soaked from the rain and it pained his insides when water made its way through the cracks in his body. Not once did he remove the umbrella to shield himself.

He never left her side for an instant.

Then when the ship came at the end of the week, Wall•E finally rested. At this point he knew she was going home. With luck she would be fixed.

She would be able to do everything again. Able to feel, able to laugh, able to fly… able to smile. He wished for nothing else in the world but her well-being.

His job was done. He began to wait anxiously for her safe return.


	11. Disappear

Disappear

_No. This couldn't be. This can't be happening! It's impossible!_

_ How could it be missing? There was only one place it could be and yet it isn't there! How could this have happened?_

Dozens of thoughts raced through Eve's head as the situation was looked over. The big issue was the missing plant.

The wheel scanned her once more before turning to the captain of the ship, and deeming her memory faulty.

This did not sit well with Eve. She did not like when someone doubted her systems. She knew she had found a plant. Some outside force must have taken it.

She was brought back to reality when she was strapped to the gurney. _No. I can't be sent to the repair ward! If I am seen there it will be a disaster! I will be ruined! _She began to think immediately.

Then she experienced a revelation.

It was Wall•E. He stole the plant. He is the only one capable of even considering it. This was the only explanation that was possible.

She was so transfixed on this thought; Eve couldn't see the flaws with her theory.

Then she arrived at the place she dreaded the most. Her thoughts came back to the repair ward.

The inspection was… enjoyable, but it didn't last long. Hoping to get out soon, she was relieved when the arms came to retrieve her and take her out of there, but her relief went away when they put her in a cell instead. She didn't know the inspection had produced results, and it said emotion on it. That was a serious flaw.

For the next 3 months she was stuck there, getting checked every once in a while. During that time word began to spread slowly around the robot community. It was the equivalent of gossip while the robots all did their work. The other robots didn't actually know they were doing it, it was subconscious.

When she was finally released, she noticed robots giving her quick looks before returning to work. _They Know! _ Eve was embarrassed.

_All Wall•E's fault! _She was frustrated. All memory of him suddenly became painful, and full of anger.

Nine months passed, and during that time nine months worth of anger was added to the mix. She didn't like him anymore, but now it was on another level. She didn't know what the word to describe it was.


	12. Confrontation

Confrontation

_Today is the day!_ As usual Wall•E was there when the ship touched down. He perked up when the capsule was released, and called her name when she gained consciousness.

And immediately she turned her head toward him, wide eyed. _The gall! He steals and then acts innocent about it! _ When her eyes turned into slits, he knew something was wrong, but did not know what.

She flew at him, grabbed him up, and proceeded to shake him. "Where Plant?!?" Eve was too outraged to see her emotion.

"P-p-plant?" Wall•E was confused.

"Plant! Where?" She shook him again, then checked his compartment. "Where?!?" She repeated.

"No Know! Evah take p-plant!" Wall•E answered with difficulty. It was hard to think straight when everything suddenly started happening at once.

"LIE!" Eve boomed. She was beyond emotional now, she had gone mad. Eve did not realize this as she took out her gun and put it to his door. "WHERE PLANT?!?" She thundered once more.

"No Know Evah! N-no know!" He was shaking with fear as he said it. At one point he shook so much his left eye fell out of his socket, and was simply dangling there.

The mere sight made Eve flinch, and that was enough to calm her back below the level of madness. She began to think straight again. And it was then a word suddenly came to mind.

"Hate." She seemed to say to herself, suddenly lost in thought.

Wall•E made a noise.

She turned toward Wall•E, her eyes once again slits. "Hate Wall•E." She said, dropping him. Eve then turned, and without looking back, she flew away.

If words could be used to destroy an entire planet; an entire world, those would be the words. Wall•E's whole world shattered the moment she spoke to him.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't think, much less act. He simply sat there, trying to comprehend what had happened. It was far too much for him to accept.

It was a couple of hours before he was able to roll away, his head held low.


	13. Search

Search

Hal scampered out of the truck, and sighed. Even though the building he was heading for was relatively close-by, it was a long distance for someone of his height.

_Oh well, might as well get started._

It took him an hour to get to where he was heading. In his mind he was jealous of Wall•E, he could get there in around 5 minutes. Either way he was able to make it.

_If what I think is correct, I need to check the top floor. _Hal groaned, he had seen this building from the outside, and it was a very tall structure. He had no idea how long it would take him to get to the top.

Luckily he found an elevator shaft. _It looks like it goes up all the way. Jackpot!_

Hal was grateful he could climb walls.

When he began ascending to the higher bounds of the building he started feeling fatigue. If he got tired and let go, he would probably fall to his doom.

Hal looked around and saw a beam he could rest on, for a little bit.

When he became situated on the beam, he looked up. _I still have a ways to go. _Hal thought.

When he looked down he could see nothing but darkness. Only a few shafts of light from the outside lit the way and even then, he couldn't see the bottom.

_Was this really worth it? _It took root in his mind, even as he started up again, even as he rested a few more times. This thought, however, disappeared when he reached the very top of the elevator shaft.

He began to comb the entire floor, searching every hallway, scanning every room, exploring every crack and crevice he could find.

Then he found a door, on it was the two words he was looking for.

He crept inside. What he found was gigantic in size compared to him.

At that very moment a patch of sunlight made it through what was left of the ceiling, and somehow it activated the machine. It produced a loud noise as it shot a jet of a light blue substance through the opening above. When the sunlight passed, the machine stopped.

This was it, the thing he had wondered about for so long. _This is worth it_, His question was finally answered.

He would come back to look into this more. He had to go home now.

Hal returned to the elevator shaft, before a thought stuck him. _I don't know how to get down!_


	14. Flash

Flash

Eve wandered into the headquarters of the late corporation, where the office of the CEO himself once existed.

Still calming down from the incident, she had now reached to point in the process where she could begin reflecting on what happened.

How could she stoop this low? She not only showed emotion, but she became one. She became madness, insanity, dozens of others words she dared not think of.

_This isn't like me to act that way_. Eve was lost in her thoughts. Too many were swimming around in her mind to concentrate.

She grabbed her head, trying to make them go away. Her thoughts became louder in response.

She became even more lost then, so lost in-fact she did not realize she was backing into an old shelf.

She ran into the shelf, causing various objects to fall off of it, most striking her as they fell.

One of these objects was a projector, and as it fell on her, it became stuck on her head. Immediately a picture came into view.

Eve had already put her hand up to push it off but stopped when the picture came into existence. _I'll be able to prove it wasn't my fault with this, and that it was Wall•E who took it!_

Eve sent some mental commands into the device, to access her security footage. It could only have happened when she was deactivated. She went backwards from the moment she learned about the plant's disappearance. It would be a good place to start.

The first batch of footage was of Auto and Go-4. _Wait, Auto and Go-4?_

"Go-4, take the plant and dispose of it." Auto said in Axiom before sliding off to the side, presumably to go down to the captain's quarters.

"Probe One will not know what happened." Go-4 muttered to himself as he gained access to her chamber, and placed it in his own chamber.

Eve felt violated, but even more deceived. Both feelings combined, however, did not compare to her sense of regret. Her reason for hating Wall•E was suddenly invalid. She had snapped at him for no reason now.

The footage played backwards. She began to see everything. He stood by her side, through the harshest of weather. He held his ground even when struck by lightning, twice. He didn't move even as the sand from the sandstorm ate at his innards. _He… protected me?_

If Eve were human, the ground would have been considerably wet from her tears.


	15. Apology

Apology

Eve was brought back to reality when Hal suddenly crept up her arm. Suddenly she knew what she had to do.

But… the question that remained, how would she be able to? After scaring him like that, he probably wouldn't listen and would run away instead.

She didn't notice Hal scamper off her arm, across the floor, and onto his master.

She hadn't noticed her hands fold together during the video. When she did notice, she was thinking of him. "Wall•E" she found herself saying.

"Evah?" a voice sounded behind her.

She quickly spun around wide-eyed as the figure approached.

"Wall•E I… How long…?" Eve began.

"Uh. Whole time." Suddenly he felt like he was intruding. "Sorry." He began to turn away.

"Wait." Eve said. At this he stopped and faced her again. "…Eve sorry." She advanced a little forward. "I should… not have. Wall•E I…"

Wall•E shook his head. "I under…stand." That was a new word for him, so he wasn't quite used to it. At that moment it didn't matter to him.

"Forgive?" Eve asked.

Wall•E thought for a moment. It wasn't because he was trying to decide weather to forgive her or not. He had already made that decision. He was thinking of a way to say it, because not only that, he had something else he wanted to say. _It is worth the risk._

"How… could I… not?" Wall•E paused before saying, "Wall•E love Evah."

Eve froze. _Did he really say that? He… loves me?_

After a moment, she became overcome with emotion, which was immediately shown on her face as her eyes became upward crescents. "Wall•E!" she flew at him and scooped him up, laughing as she twirled him around.

Then when the twirling stopped, she pressed her head against his and for a moment a spark seemed to jump from her head to his. This made Wall•E absolutely melt. _She kissed me!_

That "kiss" said everything. Eve loved him too. It was at that moment he realized, they could be together. Wall•E could not be any happier.


	16. Resume

Resume

After the whole incident, things went back to normal. Almost.

The rest of the week belonged to them.

Every morning they watched the sunrise, and every evening the watched the sunset.

Every day they did something different, but no matter how much their activities differed, one thing remained the same. They did the activities, together.

One day however, his eye broke. When Eve reached for one of his spares and found none, she was confused.

_Darn it, I was hoping this wouldn't happen._ Wall•E thought.

He was forced to take her to the place he got spare parts at. He wouldn't be able to make it on his own.

What Eve saw shocked her.

She had passed this place many times before, but it never occurred to her what took place here. _This is where he gets the spare parts from?!?_

She covered her eyes, not daring to look as Wall•E scoured the site for a spare, not moving as he plucked an eye off another robot, and stayed her hand where it was as they left.

It wasn't until she felt like they were far away that she uncovered her eyes.

Both didn't speak for a while. Eve was still shaken by it all, and Wall•E was saddened that he had to show her himself.

Finally, as they began their approach to the truck, he spoke.

"Evah?" He said, stopping and pointing at something close-by. "…Directive?"

It was a plant. Wall•E was asking if the plant was her directive.

Eve had to restrain herself from going to it. She knew what would happen if she tried to take it. It was still beyond her how all of this came to pass. Still, it was a surprise to find one in broad daylight when she had found none for almost 700 years.

With a nod, she said "Explain." Eve then began to tell Wall•E her story.


	17. Thinking

Thinking

When Eve finished telling her story, all was silent.

Now Wall•E knew why Eve had snapped at him, because she thought he had taken her directive, she thought he was the only one that could to it.

He was a bit ashamed at this, but it paled in comparison to his anger. _How dare they do that to Eve._

Meanwhile, Eve was doing some thinking of her own.

_How do I get past Auto? _It was a moment before she came up with a plan. However, there was a problem.

_I need my sisters' help._

Thankfully Eve had thought about showing her sisters earlier, and thusly had kept the projector. The culprit was different but it was still the same footage. The effect it would have, however, would be exponentially greater.

For the time being she put aside this thought, the time for her to worry about it would be later. For now, she would spend the rest of her week with Wall•E, savoring the moments they were going to share before she left.

That night they watched the movie, and for the first time Wall•E was not folding his hands in front of him. Instead they were gripping a quadruplet of fingers, and those fingers gripped him back.

It was a night to remember. However, in the morning she would be leaving for home.

When the ship touched down, it was a very heartfelt goodbye. Wall•E wanted to go with her so bad but that was against the Two-word rule. He simply sat there continuously waving goodbye as the ship lifted off, and disappeared into the clouds.

When Eve awakened many hours later, her sisters came to bug her about the incident a year earlier. To defend herself Eve replied, "All false!" This only made them bug her even more.

Suddenly she remembered, and reached inside her compartment, grabbing the projector, and held it up for them to see while declaring, "Proof!"

Her sisters fell silent. It was then Eve placed the projector on her head and played the video. When it was all over they were silent.

After a while Probe Five spoke, "What now?"

It was a clear sign to Eve they were on her side now. She had more confidence in her plan now, and it only grew as she explained the situation to her sisters, and what she planned to do about it.


	18. Time

Time

It was simple, the plan called for gathering four plants.

Four would be gathered, three would be used for execution of the plan, two would be used up-front, and one would be hidden for safe-keeping.

Fortunately this seemed possible. Two plants in two years was a great sign, a sign that life was starting to return to the world. They would wait a while for it to grow abundant before taking a plant, any sooner and it could be taking a vital part of the rejuvenation process.

Once they had them, they could then systematically get a plant to the captain, expose the lie, and above all get back at the autopilot for the deceit.

On Earth she resumed her search for plant life, but she did things different. She only took note of the locations, and then left them undisturbed.

Each time she tried to take something along that she thought would help her. Each time Wall•E would happily oblige, if it meant more time with Eve.

This went on for two years. While Eve was away, Wall•E would take it upon himself to look after the plants she was leaving behind, making sure nothing happened to them.

Of course there were some things that were simply out of his control. Two site were demolished by sandstorms, and one site was buried when one of his trash towers collapsed. By the time he could clean up the messes, that plants were dead.

Eve was still thankful for what he was doing, even if they had lost a few sites; there were more than those.

Still, she had her doubts if this was worth it, whether or not she and her allies; Wall•E and the other probes stood a chance against both opponents.

Time can be cruel, more than often it killed people and plants alike. Of the two it killed, for the moment, she was more concerned with the latter.

And of her two opponents, she was also more concerned for the latter.

Time was not on her side, but Auto was even more not.


	19. Experiment

Experiment

Over the course of her visit with Wall•E, Eve checked the various locations she had scouted, making sure plants were growing like they were supposed to.

One day however, she did an experiment.

While searching, she suddenly had an idea of how to sneak the plants onto the Axiom. She hoped this would work.

Being a robot, she knew the full layout of her body, and by extension, how everything worked.

Thankfully she could turn off her preference for plants on her scanner. This would allow for the use she had in mind.

When hooked to the ARV, there was a machine onboard that kept the probes asleep, both during the journey back and for half-an-hour after arrival.

Someone had to be awake during that half-hour, they needed to know Go-4's scanning frequency.

If they knew that, what could test what materials would fool his scanner when placed behind the plant symbol. After all, that symbol was how he would know if a probe was positive or not.

Eve knew the machine worked by way of a circuit, and the only way the circuit was complete was if an Eve Probe filled the void.

Eve needed to find an insulator to keep the circuit open. She had a few ideas on where to find some.

When she arrived at the site, she found an abundance of the material. _This is good._

She took some, and began to set it between two severed electrical wires.

She worked even though the electricity coming from the wires made a tingling sensation in her receptors.

When she finished, she backed away from it. At that moment electricity ceased to pass between the two wires as the circuit could no longer reach.

_Perfect._


	20. Looking

Looking

All was set; the plan would be set in motion soon. The only preparation left was to read the scan.

It was Probe Five that volunteered for this task.

Before she was picked up by the ARV, Probe Five took the substance that her sister had told her about and proceeded to apply it to both the top of her head, and the bottom of her torso. She then added various spots and lines between the two to make the look more natural, anything less would arouse suspicion.

In half an hour she was done, taking her time to exercise the perfection of details. _Perfect._

Probe Five looked behind her as the ship touched down; she had finished with no moment to spare.

At that moment she internally set her sleep cycle for 18 hours, she would have to be awake and at her best in 19 hours.

A second later she deactivated.

Sure enough, 18 hours later she woke, and a few minutes later, the ship docked into the bay.

_It is for the plan._ She reminded herself this fact as she was placed out onto the platform.

She did her very best to not show a single sign she was awake while she was given a vigorous and thorough cleaning by the cleaner bots.

It was when they were finally able to move onto cleaning the next robot that Go-4 arrived in the terminal. _ Moment of truth._

Within seconds, Go-4 made his way to the front of the line, and it was one moment more before he was right in front of Probe Five.

Probe Five knew her sisters were just to the right of her; they were all counting on her to carry this heavy task. Probe Five was nervous to the point where she realized she had emotion. For the first time she had knew she was capable of emulating emotion.

It lasted a second, which was how long it took for Go-4 to completely scan her. It was all the time Probe Five was given to read the frequency, all the time she was given to complete this task.

As it turned out, it was all the time she needed.


	21. Before

Before

One more night.

Tonight was the last night. All of the preparations were complete; the plan was ready to go. All that was left was for them to leave.

Eve looked into the starry sky above, for she knew that was where she would be going the next day.

Her hand fell over her panel, inside was a lump of clay.

They clay proved far more useful than anyone could ever imagine.

With this, the plants would slip by Go-4's scans undetected. When placed behind the plant symbol, the symbol would cease to display, and that display was how Go-4 detected a positive probe.

And even if it didn't, Auto and Go-4 would be far too overwhelmed by the amount of plants to be able to dispose of it properly.

If they tried to throw them down the garbage chute, Probe Five would simply wait at the bottom and catch them.

And Go-4 would not be able to contain all of them. They would outnumber Auto, take control of the bridge, and bring the humans home.

It was perfect.

Eve let out a contented sigh, all seemed to be going in her favor. Her plan could do nothing but succeed, her directive would surely be fulfilled and most importantly of all…

She turned around at the sound of treads and mechanical whirring behind her. …She would not have to leave Wall•E's side anymore.

That night displayed the most beautiful moon that was ever shown in the sky above.


	22. Leaving

Leaving

It was time.

This day was the day, the hour was the hour, and soon, the minute would be the minute.

The time until departure had finally counted down to just a few minutes. It was almost time to go.

Eve was saddened that she had to leave; there was nothing unusual about that. This time, however, she also looked forward to going back.

Eve couldn't wait to bring the humans home, and fulfill her directive.

Wall•E was right next to her, sharing the same sadness. Wall•E was also fearful that something would go wrong, and that Eve would never come back. After all, nobody might help her after what she does, he had concluded.

For the first time he began to contemplate going against those two words.

There was a roar overhead as the ship began to appear through the clouds; it was about to touch down and pick her up.

Eve watched it with a sudden sense of foreboding. She was now unsure of how things would turn out.

When everything was silent Eve turned to Wall•E with a sad look in her eyes. "Wall•E I…" she began. She didn't know what to say after that, and it was a moment before she did. "I love you." Eve said, bringing him close and holding him tight. He reciprocated the movement in response.

After a few moments, Eve parted ways with Wall•E, looking over her shoulder one last time before deactivating.

Wall•E knew then Eve was feeling a little nervous and insecure weather or not the whole thing would work.

_It's settled, I'll disobey the two word rule,_ he thought with a nod. He knew what he had to do.


	23. Forecast

Forecast

There was a lot of water in the atmosphere; there was no way to bring it down, except for one.

As it turned out, there were dozens scattered around the globe, to maximize the effect it would have.

In the dense cloud cover that circled the earth, there was no where for the heat to escape, and thusly it was trapped in the clouds. Because of this, the water was always a gas, it could not cool down enough to become liquid again and fall back to Earth.

More water would evaporate, and enter the cloud cover, making it denser, and in effect it became hotter.

Eventually all the water from the streams to the oceans hung above the world.

This machine was designed to bring it back down.

If the water was cool enough, it would be able to fall as rain.

The temperature would become cooler, allowing a faster rate of precipitation.

Soon, the water in the air would come back to the ground, where it belonged.

Hal the cockroach had figured this out in his head, and after spending time in this new world, he knew what had to be done.

The Machine was the key to restoring the world.

If the Rain Machine worked, the world would be full of rain. Hal was not a meteorologist but that didn't affect this forecast at all.

Hal could not wait to tell his master about it, although he did not know how to communicate with him yet.

But when he reached the truck, his master was nowhere to be found.


	24. According

According

The snag had been predicted, and as it turned out it was not a problem at all.

While her sister, Probe Four, hid the plant to be used if all else failed, Eve watched as Probes Two and Three were brought straight to the bridge, at the exact same time.

It had not been expected to happen, but if it did, it was protocol to bring every specimen of plant to the bridge immediately. This meant both were taken to the bridge together, because Go-4 could not break protocol, however difficult the resulting situation would be.

Because of the clay however, he had missed two of the four plants.

As predicted, Go-4 took the plants before the Probes were activated, but this time it proved much more difficult as it was hard to fit two plants inside the small storage container of his.

And as happened before, both Probes were sent to the repair ward. Auto was very predictable.

Now it was up to Probes Four and Five to track down Go-4, and catch him in the act of disposing of the plants.

He soon left, and her sisters followed suit, while Eve remained behind, she had her own thing to do.

Now that Go-4 was occupied, now would be the perfect time to make her move.

It did not take her long to find her way into the cabin. Not a moment later the captain was in the room, and that was when she presented the plant.

Captain McCrea eagerly took the plant, taking in the sight, before quickly fetching a projector and placing it on Eve's head. He wanted to see what Earth looked like.

She decided to send a message, and showed the footage of Auto and Go-4 before any footage of Earth.

When it was over, McCrea knew the truth. _Auto cannot be trusted. _It was a moment before another thought struck him. _I'll have to activate the holo-detector before he realizes what I'm doing._

As it soon turned out, McCrea would not get the chance.


	25. Snag

Snag

Things took a turn for the worst when Auto appeared in the room.

It was only a moment before the Captain began arguing with him, the captain wanted to know some classified information, and Auto wanted the plant.

It traveled to the elevator, and a few seconds later all was silent.

It was apparent McCrea had won, for Auto suddenly went over to the computer and pulled up a file.

Auto had been given an override directive; directive A113. The fact he received it meant something had gone terribly wrong.

To Auto this was a full-proof argument, but that opinion was his and his alone.

McCrea asked when the message was received; the answer was seven hundred years.

"Things have changed; we've got to go back!" He argued. Auto was adamant, however, about staying in space, up to the point where the captain became frustrated at the robot's persistence.

"I am the captain of the Axiom." He said after a moment, adjusting his hat. "We are going home, today!"

All was silent. Auto didn't even reply, he was busy summoning Go-4.

Commanding the Serv-A carts to continue to the repair ward without him, Go-4 quickly made his way to the closest tube.

Twenty seconds was all it would take to reach the bridge.

As soon as Go-4 arrived on the bridge, he quickly used his suspension beam on Eve, making sure she could no longer be able to use her gun to blast him as he entered.

At that moment Auto had decided Eve needed to be disassembled. Not only was she too much of a threat but if what he thought was true, she had violated protocol by deceiving Go-4's scanner.

After a moment, she was taken away by a steward-bot that had just come in. Eve was in a state of shock; she could not believe what was happening.

That was when Go-4 snatched the plant from McCrea's hand while the captain was distracted.

Auto took the plant from Go-4, before turning to the captain and declaring, "All communications are terminated. You are confined to quarters." He began to retract into the ceiling.

"No, this is mutiny!" McCrea cried, trying to grab the Autopilot, but it was too late. "Mutiny!" he gave a final shout, but Auto was gone.

The mutiny was a swift and was a complete success.


	26. Tracks

Tracks

M•o was not pleased.

_Foreign Contaminant_ ran across his vision numerous times. It seems like there was no end to it.

The dirt was everywhere! It went this way and that, left and right, forwards and back. There was so much of it. It could have been on the ceiling for all one could care.

But admittedly, that would be the last place he would want dirt. He wouldn't even be able to reach. It would be exponentially worse if it were, say, the top of the Lido Deck.

Fortunately, this dirt was highly based upon the floor; it did not go up the walls. There were no gaps in the line it formed, so whatever it was couldn't fly.

M•o cleaned without end, not paying a single mind to where he was, or the fact that where ever he was outside his patrol area.

But he felt justified; everything that came from Earth was subject to his jurisdiction. This was no exception.

And the very thing he was chasing suddenly brushed him as it passed. Unfortunately for the small robot, this sent him over the edge.

He had been on a small bridge, and was too close to the edge when the figure passed. He had fallen off.

It was only a few feet in his fall, so it didn't put any dents in his body.

It did, however, damage a hologram generator below.

The part that broke off would have to be welded back on.

He had come so close to ending the problem once and for all, and it passed him by. He didn't even see it coming.

M•o was not pleased.


	27. Repair

Repair 

It was the first bit of activity Burn•E had seen in a long while, so he could not help but have a sense of excitement.

And to top it all off, this would take place inside the ship. Most of the time he was repairing the exterior of the hull, which would be many times hit by floating space debris. Inside jobs were rare.

As always the Ode to Joy was in his head, which would sometimes escape through his voice.

It was his creators favorite tune, and it was by a prank during the designing that Burn•E was made with the song slipped into the programming.

As he made his way to the main corridor of the ship, his head came away from the song and to the job that lay ahead.

He was suddenly blindsided by a robot around his size. It was one he had never seen before, though there were many he had never seen before.

The robot frantically apologized before turning and making its leave.

For a moment Burn•E sat there, before readjusting so he could be upright again.

_That was… different._ Burn•E thought to himself as he continued his journey.

He soon came to the item in question, and without moments hesitation, he began to work.

In fifteen minutes he was done. The welding itself took only one, but if the wiring inside was bad, the generator would not work, and that would mean breaking the welded material to fix it. He had to be thorough in the maintenance.

With a nod, Burn•E turned to make his leave.

That was when the screen behind him activated, carrying something unexpected.


	28. Cornered

Cornered

It was a sense of Déjà Vu.

Go-4 was again heading down to the escape pods to dispose of the plants he had taken from the bridge.

It had been three years since he had done this task; he expected he would not have to do it again for another seven hundred years.

He had been wrong.

Of course, weather or not he was wrong made no difference, the task presented itself nonetheless. It was, however, much sooner than Go-4 anticipated.

He exited the elevator into the long corridor. Before him lay a row of countless escape pods.

In the middle was where the escape pod he had used three years ago had been.

Go-4 entered the bay to the right, and started to activate the pod. When it was all ready to go, he began to float into the pod.

He set the plants down in a muddled heap, before turning.

Right behind him were Probes Four and Five, their guns drawn and trained.

_They Know! _GO-4 was quick to realize this. He knew he had been caught.

What was worse was that there was no way out. He would not be able to ensnare both of them; he could not even attempt to gain an upper hand on the situation.

He could only watch helplessly as both plants were retrieved from the pod, before being ushered in himself.

While Probe Four kept her gun on him, Probe Five went over to the controls.

In a moment, the doors closed. _Oh no. They are going to shoot me out!_

The next moment, the electricity shut off. Contrary to what he had thought, he was not being shot out into space.

But that didn't change a thing. He was still in the pod and there was no way to open the door. There was no power in the pod and the power was activated on the outside, which Go-4 had no access to.

They had imprisoned him in the pod.


	29. Execution

Execution

_How could this have happened?_

Dozens of thoughts were swirling through Eve's mind as she was being taken to the repair ward.

She was helpless, trapped in the steward bot's suspension beam. She couldn't move, much less break free.

She was going to be disassembled. Eve was going to die.

This thought scared her; this was the worse possible outcome that not even she could imagine.

This meant she could not complete her directive, this meant she had failed her sisters.

Most importantly, she would not be able to see Wall•E, ever again.

She had not foreseen this when she made her plans. For Auto to grow suspicious of the fact there were two plants.

It made sense though, if there were two plants, there could possibly be more.

Auto had also known that Probe Five had activated approximately a third of a second before all of her sisters did. From this he knew the probes had found a way to bypass the systems, though he didn't realize it until a year later.

Auto had planned to check the captain's quarters for any plants he didn't know about. He knew a probes directive was to get the plant directly to the captain.

Eve didn't know any of this however; she was too concerned with what was going to happen to even consider thinking about how she had been found out.

They were only one short corridor from the repair ward. Eve knew once she went through those doors, she would never come back out.

She didn't know she was being watched, and followed.

The doors opened, and with that, it seemed Eve had been defeated. She was taken into the ward.

The time for her execution was now.


	30. Rescue

Rescue

It happened in an instant.

A laser was suddenly shot into the steward's back, piercing through the hard exterior into the wiring below.

It didn't do much to the insides, but it was enough to cause a blip in the suspension beam systems. For a moment Eve was free.

Not one to waste the opportunity, she spun around, drawing her gun, and blasted the steward. In one swift motion, she disabled the bot from doing anything further.

This was far more effective than the laser, as this completely destroyed the steward's insides.

Eve didn't care, because as soon as the steward bot fell over, she could see her savior.

Eve could not have been happier to see Wall•E.

In not even a moment, she scooped him up and hugged him tightly, thankful for what he had done. Wall•E hugged her back.

It was a few seconds before they released each other, happy to see the other alive.

It could not last, as the arms of the ward were closing in fast.

Eve had to act quickly, when she spotted a control panel on the wall. It controlled all the systems in the repair ward.

She didn't even stop to think; she pulled out her gun once again and shot the panel.

The arms stopped as soon as the blast hit the panel, then the arms went limp.

At the same time the force fields that kept the rejects at bay disappeared.

They merely looked onward as Eve and Wall•E embraced once more.


	31. Perspective

Perspective

Everything was new to Wall•E. He could immediately tell that he would not know how anything worked around here.

But that was unimportant. He ignored the shrieks of a small white robot behind him as he made his way to where she had gone; an elevator.

He had to wait a moment for it to come back but when it did, he knew he had lost some ground.

He came into the corridors, observing the traffic for a moment, getting a feel for what it would be like. After a moment he made his way into an opening and sped off.

He wandered aimlessly for a while, having lost the trail.

After about half an hour he noticed he was going in circles.

But it wasn't all in vain; he had reached a spacious hall, though he had done so numerous times before. After all, he was going in circles.

Wall•E was crossing a bridge for the umpteenth time when he brushed a small white robot. He didn't pay any mind to its fall, or subsequent crash onto a hologram generator. He had found the trail again.

It had passed him by, and at full speed he followed.

He rammed full speed, into one hover chair, which collided with another behind it. Both humans were dislodged from their seats.

This time Wall•E was concerned, but not enough to merit reaction

Not only five minutes later he collided with another robot, this one was grayish and appeared like a welder. He quickly apologized before zooming off.

He wound his way behind his target, turning left and right through the passages until he came to one final one where at the end was an open door.

And there was the steward, holding Eve in his suspension beam.

Wall•E had to act quickly, so he let his instinct take over. He turned his laser full blast and fired.


	32. Message

Message

It was time to get the word out. Everyone had to know the truth.

Eve knew the other robots, and that they knew her. They would know her directive, even though they were not bound to it.

They would understand her message in full if she were to send it.

Eve, Wall•E, and the other residents of the repair ward made their way to a nearby compartment, though not before being intercepted by a steward. The steward managed to take their picture before being destroyed, but it had done its job. A rouge robots warning flared up all around the ship.

This compartment had access to the holo-intercom, whatever went through there would be shown on every screen in the ship.

She plugged in the projector and played the footage.

Every robot and human alike in the ship was met with surprise.

Even Burn•E, who had just repaired a hologram generator was given proof that it worked by witnessing it produce the same message.

"Go-4, take the plant and dispose of it." The monotone voice resonated through the ship.

After a moment was the response. "Probe One will not know what happened."

When it was done, all was quiet, for a moment. Then there was a small uproar that was audible almost everywhere, as humans began to converse and robot chatter went flying in every direction.

Only the robots knew what the message meant, not only because the humans could not understand robot language, but also because the humans had lost the knowledge of the Eve Probes.

As Eve thought, it didn't matter who the culprit was. Weather it be Wall•E or Auto taking the plant, it would be the same footage. But with the latter, the effect it would have would be far greater.

The Axiom was on her side now, and it was thanks to her message.


	33. Relay

Relay

Probes Four and Five had to leave; they had a message to deliver,

Probe Four made her way to a nearby communications compartment; she had to find a way to contact her sister.

Fortunately for Probe Four, a message suddenly appeared on the screen in front of her.

She didn't waste any time, she began rapidly searching the computer, trying to locate the source of the message. That was where Probe One would be.

She knew she only had a few seconds to locate the source before the message would be gone.

Luckily, she was able to do so with barely a second to spare.

She typed in a few more commands into the computer, and then she opened the private channel.

In the other compartment on the other side of the ship, Eve looked at the notice for a moment, before opening up her end of the line.

"Four, this is One. Go ahead." She spoke to her sister on the other end of the line.

"Captured Go-4. In. Life Pod Twenty-seven. What… do One?"

Eve thought for a moment. To her, this was good news. Go-4 could hold the key to swaying Auto's decision.

"Come up, gather robots. I will… retrieve Go-4." She told her sister.

"Understood." Was the single word spoken on the other end of the line before the connection was broken.

Eve turned to Wall•E, and he gave her a nod. Within a moment, she had scooped him up and carried him out of the compartment, en route to her destination below.

If only she had known who else was listening to their conversation.


	34. Capture

Capture

This would not do. Probe One had escaped.

Auto did not know what do. Not only had the repair ward been breached, shutdown, and broken, but the most dangerous robots on the entire ship were loose.

A few of the escapees had been captured, but that was only a small fraction of them. To expedite the rounding up of rouge robots, Auto would head the operation.

This meant real-time reports of all of the robots, where they were, and weather or not they had been captured.

The latest catch was a TN-S unit that could not stop lobbing tennis balls.

Then came a new report. One of the stewards had captured another robot.

It was Probe Three.

That took Auto by surprise. It was not the fact she had been captured, that had been expected. Rather, he was surprised when the mere report gave him an idea.

Auto slid over to a nearby console and typed in a few commands. In a flash Auto's image was displayed on the steward that had captured the probe.

Before he spoke, he reconsidered the situation one last time.

He could not spare any other personnel, doing so would drop efficiency rates and the probability of a disaster occurrence would rise sharply. He would need all the help he could get.

He could spare only one, and that was all he would need.

Auto then spoke to the probe through the steward, only for a few seconds, before disappearing.

Probe Three was didn't know what to feel about what she would have to do.

Auto then decided he would need a full systems check when this was all over. Using an unorthodox method such as this one was not like him at all.


	35. Downward

Downward

Making her way as fast as she safely could through the corridors of the Axiom, she headed toward a nearby storage compartment.

She had to get a suspension beam generator, for the transport of Go-4.

While it would true she could use her own, it was not designed for something as big as him, and to use it would mean keeping her doors open. That would be embarrassing.

So she took the generator, fitting the device into her chamber, and picking up Wall•E to continue on her way.

It was ten minutes before they arrived at an elevator. This one would take them all the way down to the life pods.

They were soon in the hallway, and a moment later they were in the room. At the end was a life pod, and inside was Go-4.

She gave him a malicious look through the window, and she imagined him hissing back.

It was when she turned away that he did hiss back, but she didn't notice.

She motioned for Wall•E to come to the control console. She would have him open the door for her, so she would be able to use the suspensionbeam generator on him before he could react.

And that happened, just as the door to the life pod opened, Eve used the suspension beam on Go-4, trapping him.

Feeling victory, she turned around, to be meet by a most intriguing yet terrifying sight.

Two stewards had entered the room. Accompanying them was Probe Three, who had her gun pressed to the trash compactors back.

She had no time to act, she was caught in yet another suspension beam.


	36. Faceoff

Faceoff

The other two stewards that were there quickly disabled the suspension beam generator, setting Go-4 free.

Go-4 then came to the steward's side, and ordered both robots be put in the pod, and that the pod be destroyed. Almost on cue, Probe Three gave Wall•E a nudge, directing him to Eve.

They were going to detonate the life pod while they were in it.

Eve could not believe her sister was doing this. She looked at Probe Three with disgust.

That's when Probe Three eyes began to do something unexpected. First a blink, followed by a wink, then a blink, a wink, and yet another blink.

Eve recognized it, but was not sure if it was an accident, or on purpose. She used her fingers, making a short tap, then one long tap. If she was right Probe Three's eyes would flicker again.

And they did, confirming Eve's theory. Her sister was contacting her in Morse code. The first pattern she had done with her eyes meant she had a message to send. The response Eve made with her fingers told her sister, she was ready to receive.

_Pull… Handle… On… Door…_ was the first sentence she translated. _She must be referring to the Life Pod door._ Eve thought.

_Will… Find… Another… Entrance…_ was the next. This told Eve that her sister was on her side.

_Explain… Later…_ This was followed by three winks and a blink, then a wink, and one more blink, signaling the end of the message.

Eve made three short taps, a long tap, then a short tap with her fingers, signaling she understood.

She then turned, picking up Wall•E, who had been watching intently the whole time. He knew something different was going on, and that Eve had no time to explain.

A few moments later, they were shot out into space, the self-destruct armed.


	37. Human

Human

"Stop that." The first figure chuckled.

"Make me!" The second said.

"I didn't know we had a pool!" the human named John exclaimed into the open air of the Lido Deck. Accompanying him was another human, named Mary.

They had me when their chairs were brushed by a robot. Neither of them knew what it was, even though they saw it go away.

As they were flailing about on the floor, their hands connected, one on top of the other.

At that moment both of them stopped, looked at their hands, then at each other.

"Hi." John had said then.

"Hi." Mary replied.

When both of them were very young, they had seen many movies. Something that happened in many of the movies the children had seen was love at first sight.

And when the children became grown-ups, it was widely accepted that the idea of love at first sight was false.

But the both of them new right away that was a lie. They were the living proof of this.

John was thankful to the robot in one way however, he had met another thanks to it.

He later saw the same robot on the holo-screens placed all around the ship, along with a white egg shaped robot. The shape of her visor was the same shape from the mysterious transmission he had seen earlier. _Maybe she was the one that made the recording? _

At that point John was close to spacing out, but was suddenly brought back to reality when a sharp reprimanding voice sounded right behind him.

"No Splashing. No Diving." It said, to which John turned around.

"Oh go on." He splashed some water onto the robot, shorting it out.


	38. Outside

Outside

"Crusing speed. You are now free to move about the cabin."

But the last place Eve wanted to be was the cabin.

So as her sister had told her to do, she began pulling the handle on the door.

Wall•E on the other hand was taking the fire extinguisher out of its little pocket. _I will need a way to get around,_ he had decided, sensing he would soon be in space.

No sooner did he turn around did Eve open the door, and they were both sucked into space.

For a second, both of them were flailing about, overcome by the forces. It was a moment before they were able to recover.

A few seconds later, the life pod erupted in a big red ball of fire. They got out with seven seconds to spare.

For a moment, they simply floated there, taking in the situation at hand.

Then Wall•E used the fire extinguisher to propel him over to Eve. "Evah?" he asked, hoping for and explanation for what had happened.

"Talked… in code. In Secret." She replied. "Said would… find. Another entrance."

Wall•E understood what she meant by that, and it made sense along with the event that had just transpired.

They looked back on the Axiom.

The way Eve figured it, it would be a good half hour before they would be able to return inside. To save time however, she would need to be scanning for the entrance in the meantime.

She motioned for Wall•E, that she would carry him over there, but he shook his head.

Instead he held up the fire extinguisher so she could see, and used it to spin himself around a few times before propelling himself downwards.

She understood what he was doing right away, and giving a slight chuckle, Eve gave chase.


	39. Another

Another

Thankfully, her sisters had been watching and were there to set her free.

Both captors were destroyed, and Probe Three was free.

Probe Five quickly picked up the suspension generator that had been recovered by the other steward, and used it to quickly give chase to the now fleeing Go-4.

Meanwhile, Probe Three and Probe Four gathered each other up on the situation.

"We are gathering the other robots together." Probe Four said in Axiom. She needed at know and converse all the details and doing so in English would take too long.

"Do any of the current robots have access to the outside?" Probe Three asked.

"Burn•E unit AS3 does, why?" her sister asked.

As Probe Three recalled Auto's threat, what had happened during the faceoff, as well as the outcome, he sister listened intently.

When she was done explaining, Probe Four was convinced that Probe Three had made the right choice.

Both knew full well Auto did not joke around. When he made a threat, he meant it.

"Go find Burn•E unit AS3, we will continue to round up the robots." Probe Four finished.

A moment passed, and just as Probe Four turned to make her leave, Probe Three asked one final question. "What is One planning?"

Probe Four stopped, and turned her head. "We have to trust our sister. She knows what to do."

With that she signaled to Probe Five, who had been far away, keeping Go-4 out of hearing range. Two seconds later, they had rounded a corner.

Probe Three sat there for a second, then nodding in a agreement, she turned and flew in the opposite direction.


	40. Dancing

Dancing

Eve couldn't believe what she was doing, but it felt good.

As Wall•E wove through space in front of her, who at first had difficulties flying but soon got the hang of it, Eve couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness.

She pulled alongside Wall•E, and he looked at her with excitement and joy in his eyes. He did a flip with his extinguisher, to which Eve followed suit afterwards.

They were going downwards, toward the engines of the ship, and were soon in danger of being fried, but Eve didn't care. She simply weaved through them like Wall•E was doing, and in the back of her mind she thought they were beautiful.

She was laughing the whole time, she was enjoying this. Nothing else mattered then, it was just her, and Wall•E. What they were doing she did not know how to call it, but that didn't matter either.

They did not know as they began twisting about together that they were being watched.

Both John and May couldn't help but wave as both Wall•E and Eve went by the window, and as soon as they were out of sight, they continued to watch the stars.

As they neared the bridge, she couldn't help but glance over. There was Auto, he was right there in the window. It seemed like eh was busy, and didn't notice them go by.

And in the room underneath, was the captain, who had fallen asleep at the elevator door. He had tried many times to gain access to the bridge, but none of his methods worked. He had exhausted his strength.

Eve had something she needed to do. They had to get back to the ship.

Eve wished their dance through space have such a bittersweet ending, but nonetheless it would be a moment she would cherish forever.

She went over to Wall•E who had run out of spray. She cradled him in her arms, To which he looked up at her adoringly.

Eve closed her eyes, and internally she laughed. She would never forget this for as longed as she lived.


	41. Enter

Enter

Burn•E was making haste down the slim corridors when he finally reached a door. Outside that door was nothing.

Burn•E opened the door, and before him the nothingness of space was shown in all it's magnificent beauty.

However, he was not concerned with that.

He looked to his left, and floating there was an Eve Probe, holding what looked like a box.

Burn•E signaled to the probe, who simply floated there for a second, before coming toward him When she was close enough, Burn•E took note that the box was actually a robot, the same robot that had knocked into him.

Burn•E was careful not let the door close on neither him, nor the probe. They would both have to be inside if they were to take part in what was going to happen.

They negotiated the small corridors, Eve with some difficulty because Wall•E would occasionally scrape the wall. It was considerably tough to fly in here without incident.

It was a while before they made it to the hallways, Waiting for them was Probe Thee, as well as a large group of robots.

Probe Three then explained it all, even going so far as to using footage to not miss any details. The main thing was Auto's threat.

"Probe Three. You are to have Probe One sent into space. She will be in Life Pod twenty-seven in approximately fifteen minutes. Failure will result in you, the other probes, and all the escaped robots being disassembled."

That was the whole message, and it summed up quite nicely the predicament her sister had been in, and why she would consider such a thing.


	42. Gathering

Gathering

By the numbers, more and more robots were joining the cause.

Granted, they did not know what they were doing yet, but they were all determined to fight.

When one really looked at it, humans were no meant to stay in space. It was always the same thing, day in and day out.

There were already some that had lost the will to live.

If things kept up, humanity altogether would lose the will to live.

This was the truth. Not only did Eve know this, but so did Burn•E, the Probes, as well as the thousands of robots gathering before her.

Even little M•o did, who at the moment was giving Wall•e a very vigorous cleaning, whether the trash compactor wanted one or not.

But when it was all over, the sign _All Clean_ flashed in M•o's visor. He was finished.

That was when Wall•E extended his hand to the cleaner bot. "Wall•E" he said.

The cleaner bot was still for a moment. Half the moment was spent figuring out what the garbage bot was doing, the other half considering the offer.

First scrubbing the hand, he then took it. "M•o" he said, shaking the hand. With that a friendship was born.

It was a few minutes, but once Eve was satisfied that the number was a fair sized amount to enact what she would do, she called them to attention.

She told them all what they would do.

Probe Two was listening very intently, because she had the most important part of all.

Today was day 255,642 aboard the Axiom, the seventh hundred anniversary of the five year cruise.

There would be no day 255,643.


	43. Advance

Advance

It was time for the last stand. By now the idea of being disassembled upon failure had been thought of, and accepted.

But if that happened, the humans would die from lack of help, and Eve knew Auto did now want that.

Of course none of the humans had a say in this. Granted however, if they were given a say, they would not exercise the right.

They marched toward the bridge.

They created a ruckus everywhere they went.

This of course was intentional. They had to get Auto's attention somehow.

Thankfully it did, which became evident when it seemed every steward on the ship came to meet them.

One steward was close enough to get a picture of the Probes.

Smartly, Eve popped her cannon out, and quickly aimed it at the captive Go-4 right before the picture was taken.

The resulting image would show Auto exactly what was at stake.

Then, after the image appeared on nearly every screen on the ship, Eve turned the gun on the steward and fired.

It was the first of many to be destroyed.

While they put up a good fight, they were no match for the Probe's cannons. But they had not even a chance against the faulty Han-s unit, who mowed through the countless rows of stewards in less than three seconds.

The capture of Go-4, the rebellion of the robots, and the destruction of Auto's entire security force.

Eve could not think of a better distraction.


	44. Trick

Trick

Probe Two was unnoticed. _Perfect._ Her passage to the Captain's quarters had gone undetected.

She quietly made her way into the room, and signaled to the captain.

He was in a tired mood at first, but upon seeing her, he quickly sat up straight. "Eve?"

"Probe Two." she replied.

"Ah, probe two. Where is Probe One?" he asked.

Probe Two then explained what had happened since her sister was last on the bridge, the plan she had come up with, and how they would get onto the bridge. The captain was listening intently.

She then gave the plant she had received from Probe Four to the Captain. Then Probe Two quickly hid in the garbage chute.

Feeling rejuvenated, McCrea went over to the computer and did some re-wiring. A few seconds later, he had successfully established a connection with the bridge.

Above, Auto slid over to the screen that had pooped up. On it said the words "Captains message".

Holding up the plant for Auto to see, he started, "Look what I got Auto!"

He could just imagine Auto's "Not possible" on the other end of the line.

McCrea gave a laugh, "That's right! The plant. Oh! You want it?" He leaned toward the camera. "Come and get it blinky.

The message was cut off. "No." This was unacceptable, Auto had to do something. He dropped down into the captain's quarters. "Captain? ...Captain?" he said sweeping the room.

He came to an image of McCrea and stopped. He examined it for a moment.

Suddenly the image jumped out at him. McCrea had a hold of Auto, and was clinging for dear life.

"Get off." Auto involuntarily pulled the captain onto the bridge; it was a reflex. Though for a moment the captain was stuck, he eventually slipped through the hole in the floor.

Probe Two, who had been hiding the whole time, made her way behind the captain onto the bridge as well.

As soon as the captain saw her, her let go.

And before Auto could react to the captain's sudden decision, he had a cannon trained on him.


	45. Behind

Behind

Auto couldn't do a thing.

If he tried to advance on either McCrea or Probe Two, he would be blasted.

This was bad, at this rate, they would return to Earth. This was against directive A113.

But all he could do was watch; he could not risk being destroyed.

For a minute everything was still, and then the captain slowly made his way over to the controls.

McCrea reached up and pushed the button.

The sky turned white. The rouge robots message was rapidly replaced by a plant symbol. Every hover chair on the ship began to float toward the Lido Deck.

This told Eve, as well as the other robots, the plan had worked. They stopped.

Taking cue, Eve began to fly toward the bridge.

She stopped in front of the window of the bridge and eyed Auto. Then, she slowly ascended upwards out of sight.

Seconds later she reappeared, a plant in her hand.

"Not Possible." She thought she had heard Auto through the glass.

It was the fourth plant, the one that had been hidden away, the one that would be used if everything else failed.

But Eve thought it would taunt the Autopilot, with the knowledge it had been hidden on the roof of the bridge.

Though "hidden right under his nose" described the whole situation, "above his nose" was slightly more accurate. Even though he didn't exactly have a nose to begin with.

Not wasting any time, she swooped down to the now fully-extended holo-detector

Now that she was here, her victory was complete.

She patiently waited while the captain addressed the crowd that had formed on the floor of the deck. She knew she could trust her sister to keep Auto at bay.

Then when it was over, she placed the plant in the holo-detector.


	46. Return

Return

"Plant origin verified. Course set for Earth. Ten seconds to hyperjump. Ten..."

Music to Eve's sound receptors.

Not even a second later, Wall•E rolled up beside her. He was met with smiling eyes.

"Directive c-c-complete?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied to him. "But... Eve new directive.

He perked up. "Oh!" She had a new directive. He could only wonder what it was. "What are?"

She leaned in close, and gave Wall•E a spark kiss. Immediately, he fell backwards, totally taken by surprise.

He was her new directive. That made sense.

Up on the bridge, Auto's mechanisms kicked into gear against his will. He was swung around toward the window to space.

In his mind the whole picture was still coming together.

When the captain came over the the wheel and grabbed a hold, he did not fight back, much to the surprise of the captain and Probe Two.

They entered hyperjump.

McCrea could not help but notice how Auto had become completely inert. His inards, usually alive from the amount of information it processed, had gone still.

"Auto." McCrea said finally.

It was a moment before Auto responded. "Failure." his usual monotone voice acquired a wavering to it.

It had been so devastating that emotions were beginning to form.

The Earth was coming into view. They would be landing soon.

"It is for the best." McCrea said finally. He could feel the autopilot shift upwards at this.

They entered the atmosphere. "You'll see... someday."

A few moments later, the Axiom came down, and a few moments after that, it was at rest on the launch pad.

They had returned to Earth.

It had all been thanks to the robots and their ability to come together.

It was because of their sense of unity.


	47. Home

Home

The humans had returned home. The Axiom lay still in it's cradle. The gangway doors soon opened. Finally, the humans were able to exit the ship. They were all ready to face the new day.

Wall•E and Eve floated over the crowd, they didn't pay attention to the cheers that had erupted' they wanted to go home.

So they did, leaving the humans to do what ever they please.

McCrea proudly took the first step onto the soil. _Boy does that feel good._

The first thing he did was venture out upon the land, waddling his way across the terrain.

Then with a smile, he took the plant he had carried from the Lido Deck and set it on the ground beside him.

He started to dig.

When he was certain it was deep enough, he placed the plant into the ground, and proceeded to cover it up.

One of the toddlers came over toward him, carrying a cup of water.

McCrea motion for the little one to pour the water on the plant, to which the youngling happily obliged.

"This is called farming! You kids are gunna row all kinds of plants! Vegetable plants... Pizza Plants! Ha Ha! My, it's good to be home!"

McCrea's voice carried very far. Even Wall•E and Eve could hear him halfway to the truck.

_Indeed_. They could not agree with him more.

They soon came down in front of the truck.

_It really is good to be home._


	48. Showing

Showing

Wall•E and Eve entered the truck.

They were eager to begin their new lives together.

Now that the Axiom was back on Earth, Eve would not have to leave anymore. That was the best part about it.

Just the , Hal scampered out of the shadows, and in a rush he climbed all over Wall•E.

"Hal!" Wall•E exclaimed, delighted to see his friend again.

Hal scurried off. He started to leave.

"Hal?" Wall•E asked. He tried to head off the cockroach.

Hal simply went around him, and then turned t face his master, as well as his mate.

He made a swift turning movement, it looked like he was motioning toward something.

"Hal want... follow?" Eve tried.

Hal perked up immediately in response.

Eve turned to Wall•E. "Follow." She said.

Wall•E simply nodded.

Hal led them to the old BnL building, which Hal had visited many times before. The robots recognized it immediately; it was where they had made their amends.

He had a little difficulty getting to the elevator shaft this time. The Axiom had shaken the ground as it landed, which was enough to dislodge some parts of the ceiling.

Thankfully. Eve was able to get rid of the debris fairly quickly using her cannon, and they could continue on.

He reached the elevator shaft. With one final look, he began to climb. Following right behind him was the two robots.


	49. Machine

Machine

They reached the room with the machine in it, and Hal quickly began to crawl over it.

He reached the top of the machine, and then looked down at them.

Then Hal scampered down, across the floor, and onto Wall•E. He came to a stop on the very front of his frame, where his solar panels would be, and jumped up and down.

At first they were confused, then after a moment Eve had an idea. "Wall•E. Solar panel?"

_That could be worth a try._ He thought. He motioned Hal off, and then opened his solar panels.

Immediately Hal scampered onto them, and jumped more excitedly. He then turned to face the machine.

He was telling them the machine was solar-powered.

Eve knew how to fix the problem. This solution, unlike the ones used to bring the humans home, would thankfully be simple.

She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the ceiling. With one shot, the whole roof caved in, exposing the machine to sunlight.

Not a moment later, it loudly shot a light-blue jet into the sky. This continuous burst could be heard down on the ground just outside the hull of the ship.

A few minutes later, the sky turned dark. Lightning flashed across the sky once of twice, and the response could be heard a long ways away.

Then it started to rain.

The Rain Machine was finally doing what it was built for, restoring the atmospheric bound water back into the oceans, seas, rivers, and lakes.

The first step to world rejuvenation had started.


	50. Finis

Finis

And so it was.

The Axiom had returned to Earth, the oceans were big and blue once again, and Wall•E and Eve could finally rest.

It had been a week since Eve arrived on Earth, and usually on the seventh day it would be time for her to go.

And so they waited for the ship to come take her away.

But the ship never came. _Old habits die hard._ Eve thought as they went inside.

The next day they had broken a record. It was the longest they had ever been on Earth together. It was the eighth day.

And that record would continue to grow. Eve no longer had to leave; the number of days together was theirs to choose now.

Naturally they chose the same option. They would spend every one of those days, together.

They both would spend time together, not only with each other, but also with their new found friends.

Wall•E knew there was no way he could be alone now, but long ago he had accepted he was never alone. Not when she was around.

They watched as the vegetation spread slowly at first, then came to stretch beyond the horizon.

They watched as the sky became a bluer, more beautiful backdrop against the sun.

They watched as the world became a happy place once again.

They watched as the movie progressed, and when it comes to the part where Cornelius and Irene begin to hold hands, both Wall•E and Eve emulate the same motion.

It was a comforting thought for both of them to know, they could do this, forevermore.

Fin.


End file.
